The Great Attraction of John Watson
by ssherlockholmes
Summary: It's been over a year since Sherlock and John met and have been living together ever since. But only a few days ago Sherlock finally realised with his 'great' mind that he was in fact in love with John. The only thing getting in his way was John's persistence that he was straight, not gay! All Sherlock needed to do was get a plan together to seduce John Watson.


**A/N:** _Hello! This is my first story I have written in many years so can that be an excuse for how bad this will be? I do appreciate comments/reviews whatever you want to call them. Please tell me what I can improve on etc and all that jazz. Anyway hope you enjoy, I'm not sure how often I will update this story but I will try my best if it gets positive reviews! Anyway, this will contain sexual content so if you don't want to read that don't read this story! Thank you + enjoy! _

_-ER_

* * *

It's been over a year since Sherlock and John met and have been living together ever since. But only a few days ago Sherlock finally realised with his 'great' mind that he was in fact in love with him.

It was when Sherlock came back badly injured from a case and instead of visiting the hospital he got his flat mate to stitch him up. This was the moment he realised he was the only person he could actually trust. Sherlock's never let anybody take care of him in this way before. Maybe it was the way Sherlock's heart beat faster or maybe the way he felt butterflies when John gently touched Sherlock's skin while treating him. All these things added up together in Sherlock's mind and he only came to one conclusion. That he was in love with John Watson.

But what is the downside to this realisation? John was straight. Plus, nobody could ever love somebody like Sherlock. He never cared for anybody or _anything_ for that matter; well that's what everyone thinks anyway. John is the only person, apart from Mrs Hudson, who Sherlock genuinely cares about. He cares when John's hurt. He cares when John gets upset. He even cares about John's opinions, no matter how idiotic they may be.

Although, he doesn't like it when John tells Sherlock how much of a dick he is. Does John not understand he cares about his opinion? The only person in his life, whom he values the opinion of greatly, says things like this to him. John just assumes because Sherlock cares about nobody else that the same applies to John. Well, John's way off with that idea. He just wishes that John could someday ever feel the same about Sherlock. John isn't _exactly_ straight. Well Sherlock doesn't think so anyway and he notices everything.

Like the day when Sherlock and John went out shopping to get a few things after a case. Sherlock striding about the supermarket getting all his supplies he needed for a new experiment leaving John to gather all the boring groceries. But when it was time to pay they approached the cashier who was a young man, who Sherlock did find rather attractive, but that's beside the point.

When the cashier handed back John his changed and gave him a small smile. John blushed. Blushed? What straight man blushes at a man smiling at him? Plus, he was touching his hand at the same time. Reasons like these just cannot convince Sherlock that John is completely 'straight'.

Sherlock has thought about asking him what his sexuality is, but wouldn't that just make his feelings more obvious. What flatmate just goes, "Hey so I don't really think you're straight so would you mind just telling me what your sexuality is just for no reason other than I am just curious?" Yeah, because that won't make things obvious?

But, he can be rather oblivious he probably wouldn't figure it out anyway. Normal people are such idiots. But then again John isn't just a 'normal person'. John is probably just denying any feelings he has for men; trying to convince himself he's straight.

Well then, Sherlock needed to get him to realise his true sexuality and he knew exactly just how to do that. All he needed was his full concentration on John… and maybe tighter jeans.


End file.
